RWBY: The Unknown Chronicles The Bounty Huntress
by RageTV100
Summary: Midori continues her adventure as a bounty hunter with the help of Graves, the master sniper and his old friend, Bobley the barman. This story is based on the world created by Monty Oum for the Rooster Teeth animated series, RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Unknown Chronicles || The Bounty Huntress

As she ran in the dark woods, she heard roars from far behind her. It was the creatures of Grim after her, there was no doubt about that. She heard the growling more and more clearly by the minute. They're getting closer, she thought. Soon she realised that the Grim wasn't going to let her away. A mighty roar got her to turn her head. As she did so, a huge bear like creature jumped at her from the depths of darkness. Sure of the fact that she was going to die there, she stopped and looked the bear straight in the eyes. She felt a swift slash and after that came the pain. Blood poured out from the spot where her left eye had been. Now it felt like she had been struck by lightning. She fell to the ground and screamed as loud as she could, knowing that this was the end of her. The Grim had got her. This was the end. Or so she thought.

Stop! Thief! The shop keeper yelled, as the unknown thief ran away with his merchandise. Running trough the streets, she could hear the guards shouting at her. The pain in her eye wasn't there anymore. Only an eye patch was left from the horrors of that fateful night. She was a bounty hunter now. People around the country side of Vale knew her as Midori, the green arrow . Her business had been a bit bad recently, so she had to steal in order to get some food on the table. She had been saved by oldman Graves, the self-appointed master marksman. The old man wasn't as bad as Midori had first thought. He was a decent shot actually. Graves gave her all the things she needed to be a sniper. Under his wing she had become the new master marksman and her talent was known around the Vale. Sadly, her reputation had been going down with her bounty hunting career.  
-I should be safe now, Midori thought to herself as she took a bite of the apple she had stolen. She Wandered around town, getting weird looks from passersbys. Were they staring at her patch, or her odd clothing? Either way she didn't really care much.  
-I've got to get a decent job soon or I'm gonna be known as the master thief rather than a bounty huntress, she said half out loud, hoping that someone had heard her. No one did, as she had expected.  
She passed by a bar that had a saloon like look to it. She heard noise from inside the place and her curiosity got her to go closer. When she was almost at the door, a man wearing a black cloak ran out. On the cloak, he had a logo of some sorts. A red cat head with claw marks.  
-Hey you! Come back here this instant!  
Yelled a little bit plump man standing in the doorway of the saloon. Looking after the runaway weirdo, Midori drew out her crossbow. She aimed, slowly emptying her lungs from air. She pulled the trigger sending the arrow flying. It was clear that it wasn't going to hit the man who was running. Midori had aimed at a hay-bale, suspended in the air by a rope. The rope was cut by the arrow, dropping the ball on top of the freak. The plum man, who turned out to be the bartender, ran to the fallen stack of hay.  
-You gonna pay or what, chump?  
Said the barman with a weird accent. The cloaked culprit ran away after paying his drinks, then the plump turned to Midori.  
-Your the Green arrow aint ya?  
The man asked. Midori gave him a slight nod.  
-I knew it! I haven't seen such great shootin' since the good ol' Graves stopped by.  
-You know the old man? Midori asked surprised.  
-Yea I do! Let's go inside and we'll get a proper chat going'. He said as they walked into the saloon.

Inside the plump, whose name turned out to be Bobley, told Midori about his past with Graves. They had both been bounty hunters since the age of 15, and just like Midori they had struggled with money issues. Said issues were solved by a single task, given to them by the leader of the Schnee Dust Company. He told them to eliminate the current leader of the White Fang, a Fauna activist group that stood up for their race by rebelling against the human oppression. Graves and Bobley didn't know the reason behind the elimination, but the prize money was way more they could ever need. Taking the job, they made their way to the Fangs main headquarters. When they got into the leaders room, he offered them another suggestion. He retires from his job,and makes sure he wouldn't be seen by any humans that could report Schnee about the fact that he was still alive. With a knife to his throat, the two hunters knew he could be bluffing, but they took the deal. When they returned to the big city, they saw news all around about the White Fang. The leader had really done it, he had kept his word. Feeling proud of their accomplishments, they walked in to Schnees office. He was suspicious if the Fang leader was actually dead or not. We told him that the Fauna organisation was probably hiding his death to seem strong. Schnee believed them, so they took the money from him and fled the city leaving no trace behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Bounty Huntress || Chapter.2

Bobley had offered Midori a job as a waitress in the bar. She got three meals a day and a place to sleep, so she was more than fine with the situation. The bar was also a great place to spot good bounty hunter jobs. Bobleys bar being the most popular joint in town, there were many in the need of help. One day, Midori was chatting with a customer as a group of black cloaked men walked in. They all had the same logo as the guy who tried to get away with free drinks a few days ago.  
-We've heard that this place doesn't serve Faunas as well as humans. Said the tallest man of the group. Midori took around to prove them wrong, but of course there were no Faunas in the bar at the moment.  
-We serve all races equally here! Bobley yelled from the kitchen.  
-Could you tell me where y'all heard these rumors about? He continued.  
-Oh, these are no rumors my fat friend, my buddy right here told me that you charged him extra because he is a Fauna. Said the tallest creep with a grin that didn't please Midori. She turned to look at the bench and told them what had really happened. The one obviously in the lead of the group Didn't believe her.  
-We do not like the way you've treated our kind, so we see no other option but to punish you! As the leader took out his rapier, the others took the message and pointed the swords at Midori and Bobley.  
-I'm warning you right now sir! Said Midori with an angry tone.  
-If you don't get out right now I will kick you and your dumb ass out myself! The men didn't care about her threats and started walking further into the saloon.  
-Here! Catch! Bobley said as he threw Midori her crossbow. She grabbed it and as soon as it was in her hands it started transforming. Soon it didn't look like a bow anymore. Now Midori was holding a steel broadsword. Confused by the transformation, the slack guys were off guard and Midori noticed it. She took a step forwards and jumped across the room, hitting one of the creeps in the ribs with the blunt side of the sword. A loud crack could be heard as the creepy grunt flew out of the bar into the street. The gangsters looked at their comrade and then they looked at Midori. They turned around and ran out of the bar in a straight line, grabbing they're friend along mid-run.  
-We will be back! Yelled the leader.  
-The White Fang never leave a fight!Midoris head was filled with thoughts as the weird bunch disappeared into the streets. They were now on the "to do list" of the biggest and most violent Fauna activist group on the planet. The White Fang.

Author's notes:  
Hi there! I'm writing this little by little and uploading them as I finish them, but I wanted to know how would you like me to upload them?  
In short parts once in a while, or in big chunks like once a month. (?)  
Tell me the best option for you and I'll try to get these out for you as you like them. Thanks for' reading' yo!  
(I dunno what that was I'm sorry)

-Rage


End file.
